One of a Kind Tale of Romero and Juliet
by unknownwriter09
Summary: She was his mentor and he was her student, no families hatred kept them apart. Well nothing was in their way… minus the curse and her stubborn attitude. "Act more lady-like kora!" "S-Shut up you moron!" She yelled aiming a punch to his face. Sadly he didn't doge in time and got a red fist planted in his cheek. Oh well, at least no one's killing anyone's cousin. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: How it Started

Summary: _She was his mentor and he was her student, no families hatred kept them apart. Well nothing was in their way… minus the curse and her stubborn attitude. "Act more lady-like kora!" "S-Shut up you moron!" She yelled aiming a punch to his face. Sadly he didn't doge in time and got a red fist planted in his cheek. Oh well, at least no one's killing anyone's cousin._

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything.**

One of a Kind Tale of Romero and Juliet

Chapter 1: How it Started

The first time she saw him, she thought he was another one of people who think the COMSUBIN was a playground that makes you look cool or something. With his blonde messy hair and light blue eyes, he sticks out like a sore thumb… especially with his catchphrase 'kora!' So you could imagine Lal's outrage and disgust when this kind of student asks to tutor him.

"No." She barked really annoyed that he wouldn't move out of her way.

"You didn't give me a chance kora!" He argued with a hint of a smirk watching as her face slowly turns red in fury.

Lal felt her blood pressure rise. She was going to be late for an important meeting for this crap? She moved going to right only to be block off by the grinning yet determine looking blonde.

"I said move." This guy was really pissing her off and pissing off Lal was a death wish. Recruit#3893 had proven this fact. He had been 1 minute and a half late… and still wasn't spared by our favorite COMSUBIN leader. Rumor has it that Recruit# 3893 still haven't woken up from that incident and still was sleeping of course with monitors hook up to him.

"I'm not going to move unless you agree kora!" The man protested determined to change Lal's mind.

That my friend was the last straw for our dear _Juliet _as she raised her fist and aimed a powerful punch to _Romero's_ face… Sadly Lal had underestimated this recruit's strength and surprised not only dodging her attack but also he caught her fist (Thank the heavens that the punch didn't contact with his face… because if it did, I'm pretty sure _Juliet _would had rearrange _Romero__'s face _permanently).

Never in her life, Lal met a person who had stopped her. She felt the warmth creeping from his hand to hers and it felt… strange. He seemed to notice this and gave her what you call a sexy grin.

Lal felt her cheeks flare up and yanked her hand away, turning away her back on him.

"Training starts at 5. Don't be late maggot." She started to leave to attend the meeting.

"It's not maggot kora! It's Colonnello!" She heard him yelled behind her. Not even glancing back, she hastily walked to the meeting not wanting to be late any farther. Though she knew the true reason was to calm down her beating heart.

Colonnello just smirked as Lal stormed away, he couldn't wait for training to start.

'Just need to wait 9 more hours.'

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

The sky soon filled with colors as the sun slowly rises washing away the early mist. Birds started to chirp signaling that the day was going to begin. Upon this beautiful sun rise, you must say that nothing can ruin this view… oh how wrong you are. As soon as the birds take a flight you could see a cloud filled with smoke form.

The wind harshly blew the dust into the air as Lal and Colonnello threw violet attacks to each other. From rifles to bomb, grenades, martial arts and just plain kicking and punching (their not really going green) the two stood on the now desolated battlefield waiting for one to move.

Lal's crimson colored eyes caught her student made a small movement adjusting his rifle readjusting his aim. Lal also mirrored his actions.

Both soldiers readjusted their guns and pulled the trigger creating a gigantic explosion. Dirt mixed with dust flew wildly nearly forcing the two soldiers down on their knees.

Colonnello scan the area, which was a hard thing to do since smoke and dust surrounded him. His rifle safely secured in his right arm as his ice blue eyes strains themselves trying to find his mentor who was hiding within the dust cloud. His ears were also alert, but he can hear is his breathing.

'Damn it kora!' Colonnelo thought looking around frustrated that he could only see dust and dirt. 'My plan backfired!'

"Focus your surroundings more you maggot!" Lal yelled as her fist landed right on Colonnello's cheek making him fly back a few meters.

'She does not punch like a girl kora…' Colonnello thought as he rubbed his know bruised cheek. "At more lady-like kora!" He yelled out without realizing it.

"You little…" Lal glared as her cheeks flared red and a thundering dark aura surrounded her.

That is the day when Colonnello found out Lal's hardcore slapping technique hurts worse than her punches...


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Impossible

They say when your heart skips a beat around the opposite gender of yourself that was a sign. They say if you are around the same person and you act the complete opposite, you are trying to impress him/her. Not to mention if you get nervous around that person it's I guess called _love~_

Well our favorite COMSUBIN solider had these symptoms. His heart was beating fast; he was acting the complete opposite of his usual cocky self and not to mention beads of sweat trickle down his face (sweat can be a sign of nervousness).

His ice blue eyes widen as his gateway practically blew up... in other terms the entrance (his exit) flew apart completely destroyed. Never in his life he, Colonnello felt fear struck this hard. Wasn't he supposed to be the predator instead of the quarry? Well this is what he felt now.

Oh you thought he was trying to confess to Lal? Sorry but he's not. Want a reason? Sure, he's too busy trying to stay alive right now.

"_**For a mere soldier I must say, you sure have guts." **_With every word, the venom dangerously leaked off making him shiver.

"Err Lal, it was an accident kora!" Colonnello yelled back, his voice slightly higher. He felt his cheeks flare up when he saw his tutor. Cleary that image is something he couldn't erase and it seems Lal notice what he was thinking as aimed her rifle.

"WAIT LAL!" Colonnello yelled frantically waving his hands when Lal's rifle cloaked in blue flames.

The aftermath vibrated the whole COMSUBIN headquarters leaving a nearly half dead Colonnello at the core.

What did Romero do to anger Juliet? Let's go and see…

Chapter 2: Mission Impossible

"So Colonnello," one of his roommates had this 'I know what you did, you player' grin plastered on his face. "How's life?"

Colonnello was no idiot to not pick up the true meaning of that. Looking to see his other two roommates grinning like well… like how high school girls that would giggle as they speak about their crushes.

"No, I did not do it with any girl here." Colonnello answered his eyebrow slightly twitching when his bed creaked under the weight of his roommate.

"Heard you hit on Commander Mirch on the first day." Soon the room went deathly quiet and all eyes went on _Romero_.

"Dude are you freaking suicidal or something?! Commander Mirch will tear you apart!"

Colonnello didn't even get a chance to object to that statement.

"Man never thought you were a machoisit."

"The hell! You're a machoisit! Dang man that's a serious problem!" The three argued and they didn't see Colonnello facial expression darkens. His golden eyebrow twitched uncharacteristically.

"I AM NOT A FREAKING MACHOISIT KORA!" He snapped. Pointing to the roommate who said _Romero _had hit on Lal, he glared. "And I definitely did not hit on Lal, I was training with her."

The room went silent and everyone looked at Colonnello wide eyed not to mention their jaws touched the ground.

"…Damn, you go tiger." Wolf whistles filled the room and Colonnello felt his face redden at that.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and the room soon filled with laughter.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Lal felt a menacing headache form. Cleary training with her new student Colonnello was a disaster. It was not like the guy was weak or anything; in fact Lal was taken back at how strong he was.

'But no matter how strong he is, that is only a shrimp compared to me.' Lal thought as she finally finished her paperwork. Glancing at the clock, she realized she still have time.

"I guess I should take a bath." Lal decided wanting to soak in the bath for a while, after all for the past years quick showers can't compare to baths. Walking down the hallway leading to the women's shower rooms, Lal never foresee the outcome.

Seriously, she can't even relax a day without a certain blonde haired soldier in her mind.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this kora." Colonnello mumbled as he crawled in the steel vent. He could already hear Lal's deafening yells along with the killer slapping technique. Probably that won't fill in for his punishment, so you may wonder what the hell is _Romero _doing that can be the end of his life.

"_I guess since you claim that you're not wooing Lal, you can carry on this mission."_

"_What kind of mission?" He asked wishing he could take that question back as soon as the sinister looking grins appeared on their faces._

So with a camera in one hand, Colonnello had to at least take a snapshot of the women's bath/shower room.

'At least there's no one using the showers at this time.' He thought.

Oh _Romero_ how wrong you are…

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

The tub soon filled up with warm water and stream covered the area. Lal welcomed the steam as she walked into the bath only wrapped in the towel.

"Since no one's here I can take my time." Lal thought out loud with a slight smile adorn on her face. Sadly that smile was soon wiped off her face when she heard a loud 'Thud!' from the vent.

Instead of blushing in embarrassment, Lal glared holes at the vent and grab the first thing in reach. Which was the bar soap holder… which was once connected to the wall. To her satisfaction it broke thought the metal vent and out tumbled…

"Err… Good evening Mirch?" Colonnello greeted uncertainly as blood soon gushed out of his nose.

"_**I can't say the same thing." **_

You probably know what happened next. To summerize it Colonnello took a month worth of vacation due to injuries that his tutor had accidently inflicted on him during their next training session.


End file.
